Joyeux anniversaire Drago !
by Daelyaa
Summary: Harry emmène son petit ami, Drago Malefoy, dans une fête foraine pour son anniversaire, ce qui ne va pas particulièrement enchanter le blond. OS/Slash/Drarry.


Bonjour, bonjour

Un OS de ''l'histoire'' OS à la demande que je publie en temps qu'OS, parce que c'en est tout de même un et qu'il aura plus de visibilité ainsi.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire Drago !

OoOoOoO

-Tu fais chier Potter, tu le sais ça ?

-Puisque c'est la 10ème fois que tu me le dis, oui, je le sais.

-Sale con.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, chéri.

-Ne m'appelles pas chéri !

-Oui, oui, si tu veux _mon amour._

-Potter...

-C'est bon Dray, je fais rien de mal. Ce que tu peux être rabat joie quand tu veux !

-Oui, et bien je te signale que c'est _mon_ anniversaire, tu es censé me faire plaisir.

-Ce n'est pas que _ton_ anniversaire, c'est aussi nos 5 ans.

-Oui, et bien franchement pour me mettre avec toi j'avais vraiment dut trop boire.

-Enfoiré. marmonna Harry. Mais toujours est il que tu viens avec moi. Et puis je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'un truc moldu me plairait ?

-Il faut que tu arrêtes avec tes préjugés sur les moldus, c'est bien les fêtes foraines tu va voir.

-Hum, on verra ça.

-Oh la la, arrêtes d'être de mauvaise humeur, c'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent.

-T'es bien un Gryffondor pour dire ça.

-Exactement ! Bon, allez, tu ne fais plus la tête, on arrive bientôt.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que ça m'enchante d'aller là bas! lança le blond, sarcastique.

Harry soupira avant de dire :

-T'es vraiment chiant hein.

-Non, tu es chiant, tu me traînes dans ce truc moldu où je n'ai pas envie d'aller et en plus je meurs de faim, on à même pas mangé ce matin.

-Justement, on va aller dans un fast food.

-Un quoi ?!

-Un fast food, c'est de la restauration rapide.

-Et encore une fois c'est moldu.

-Et oui, il te faut du changement un peu, on va te sortir du monde sorcier.

-T'es vraiment une plaie Potter.

-Mais je suis _ta_ plaie, Malefoy.

-Ouais, j'étais vraiment bourré y'a 5 ans.

-Tu n'avais quasiment pas but, tu étais juste attiré par mon charme fou.

-Rectification : j'étais attiré par ton putain de cul qui était à damner dans le putain de jean que tu portais.

-Mais bien sûr, tu ne veux juste pas dire que tu rêvais de moi depuis la 7ème année et que tu t'es enfin décidé pour tes 20 ans.

-Ne reporte pas ton cas sur moi Potter.

-Comme si je rêvais de toi.

-Toutes les nuits, j'en suis certain.

-Mais, oui, mais oui, avant qu'on ne couche ensemble, les rêves avec toi c'était des cauchemars.

-Aaaaah, mais ça veut dire que maintenant tu rêves de moi.

-Oui, quand tu fais la fille à dire que ''Oh non Harry pas ce soir, j'suis crevé'' et bien il faut bien que je me rabatte sur mes rêves.

-Espèce de con je ne fais pas la fille, c'est juste que tout le monde n'est pas un feignasse d'Auror qui glande rien de ses journées et qui fini à 17 heures tous les jours.

-C'est vrai que médicomage c'est tellement plus fatiguant.

-Oh arrêtes Potter, t'as que des enquêtes minables en ce moment, alors que moi les cas graves c'est tout les jours.

-N'empêche qu'il ne faut pas bouger beaucoup pour être médecin.

-Pas bouger beaucoup ? On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'hôpital, alors si j'ai une urgence à l'autre bout de l'hosto faut que j'y aille en courant, et des urgences j'en ai.

-Pauvre chou.

-Ta gueule.

-Bon, allez, on y est. dit Harry en montrant un bâtiment à Drago.

Sur le bâtiment, il y avait un gros logo ''McDonald's". Drago regarda l'endroit avec dégoût et cracha :

-Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je rentre là dedans ?

-Bien sûr que si, allez, arrêtes de faire ton aristo et rentre.

-Je ne fais pas mon aristo, je _suis_ un aristo, nuance.

-Oui, et ben là on s'en fout tu rentres sinon tu ne manges pas.

-Enfoiré.

-Je t'aime aussi Dray. se moqua Harry en poussant la porte du fast food, et poussant aussi son petit ami à l'intérieur d'ailleurs.

Il emmena un Drago marmonnant jusqu'aux caisses, et pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue, Drago demanda :

-Bon, y'a quoi de mangeable ici, ou plutôt, qu'est ce que je connais un minimum ?

-Euh... Ben... De la salade, des frites, des potatoes, des nuggets et c'est plus ou moins les seul choses que le petit Sang Pur que tu es connais.

-Même pas de Bierraubeurre !

-Non, on est chez les moldus, et ne crie pas comme ça, abrutit.

-C'est toi l'abruti, tu me fais manger ici alors que je ne sais même pas ce que je peux manger justement.

-Et ben t'as qu'à prendre une salade, ça tu connais.

-Ouais. Et à boire, si il n'y a pas de Bierraubeurre, il y a quoi ?

-Des sodas, se sont des boisons pétillantes sans alcool, de la bière et de l'eau.

-Mouais, je vais rester sur l'eau.

-Tu sais, c'est pas parce que tu ne connais pas que ça va te tuer.

-Si.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte sa petite diva de copain dans le monde moldu un peu plus souvent, même si ça ne plaisait pas au blond. Harry se chargea de commander quand leur tour fut venu alors que Drago continuait de se plaindre, puis ils allèrent s'asseoir, Drago ronchonnant toujours.

-Tu peux arrêter de faire la gueule 5 minutes ?

-Nan.

-T'es chiant sérieux ! Je nous fais aller dans le monde moldu pour qu'on passe du temps tous les deux sans que les noms Potter et Malefoy ne disent rien à personne et tu tires encore la tronche.

-J'ai pas envie d'être chez les moldus. J'ai pas envie de me promener dans une fête moldue.

-Et ben qu'est ce que t'as envie de faire alors ?

-L'amour.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et bien si tu arrêtes de faire la tête continuellement et que tu critiques moins, on fera ce que tu veux ce soir en rentrant.

-Je te préviens que tu seras en dessous, et tu vas payer pour ce que tu me fais aujourd'hui.

-Mais oui, si tu le dis.

-Tu verras, je tiens mes promesses Potter.

-Ah, ça aussi je le rajoute, arrêtes de m'appeler Potter tout le temps ! Tu ne le fais pas quand on est chez nous.

-Justement, on est pas chez nous, et j'aime bien t'appeler Potter.

-Ben moi j'aime pas, parce que tu m'appelais Potter à Poudlard, soit quand on faisait la guerre et pas l'amour.

-Oh, comme c'est mignon.

-Je suis sérieux, j'aime pas me rappeler de Poudlard et de toutes les horreurs qu'on s'est crachés à la gueule, ça me semble tellement stupide maintenant, on était si stupides.

-Sur ce point je suis d'accord, mais c'est quand même toi qui a refusé d'être mon ami en 1ère année.

-Tu avais insulté Ron.

-Touché.

-Bon, et si on mangeait avant que ce soit surgelé ?

-Bonne idée ça Pot... Harry, même si manger ces trucs en plastique fait par des moldus ne m'enchante pas.

-Et bien moi si, le McDo, c'est de la mal-bouffe mais qu'est ce que c'est bon.

-De la mal-bouffe, tu le dis toi même.

-Mais toi t'as prit une salade et de l'eau, il n'y a rien de plus sain, mange.

-Hum, mouais.

Et le blond commença finalement à manger alors qu'Harry en faisait de même.

-Des couverts en plastique ? Mais c'est ridicule ce truc, ça se casse trop facilement !

-Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de te plaindre et de manger si tu veux faire ce que tu veux de moi ce soir.

-Sale con manipulateur.

-Mais c'est ton influence ça mon amour.

-Et je ne suis _pas_ ton amour !

-Bien sûr que si. répliqua Harry en attrapant son gobelet de boisson.

Drago le regarda boire dans son grand verre, voyant un liquide noir-marron couler dans la paille par laquelle Harry buvait :

-C'est quoi que tu bois ?

-Coca, tiens goûte.

-Ah parce qu'on partage les microbes maintenant ?

Harry pouffa.

-Tu crois qu'on fait quoi en s'embrassant ? Allez, goûte.

-Hum.

Drago se saisit du verre de Harry, mit la paille à sa bouche, et aspira du liquide, avant de tout recracher :

-Mais c'est dégueulasse ! On dirait une potion anti-douleur avec trois tonnes de sucre !

-Cries pas comme ça quand tu parles de potion merde, on est chez les moldus ! gronda Harry à voix basse.

-Oui ben n'empêche que c'est horrible ton truc.

-C'est juste que tu n'aimes pas.

-Ouais, je maintiens que c'est dégueu.

-La Bierreaubeurre m'a fait cet effet là.

-La Bierreaubeurre ?! Mais c'est la meilleur boisson du monde !

-Ben au début franchement c'est pas terrible.

-T'as vraiment aucun goût.

-La preuve, c'est avec toi que je sors.

-Salaud.

-Je sais, je sais. ironisa Harry avant de continuer de manger.

Alors Drago en fit de même, sans trop montrer qu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il mangeait immonde, il ne ferrait pas ce plaisir à Harry. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Harry dit :

-Bon, maintenant il est 14 h 30, oui déjà, donc on va aller à la fête foraine, ensuite on se promènera dans Londres, et après on retourne à la fête foraine, il y aura un feu d'artifice pour l'ouverture.

-Okay.

-Tu ne bronche même pas ?

-Est ce que j'ai le choix ?

-Non.

-Donc ça répond à ta question. Bon, on y va à ta fête foraine ?

-Ouais.

Harry se leva, alla jeter leurs plateaux avant de retourner avec Drago et de lui prendre la main pour sortir. Ils marchèrent dans les rues de la ville de longues minutes avant d'enfin arriver à la fête foraine. Harry était comme un gamin en y arrivant alors que Drago s'en moquait complètement. Le Gryffondor tira son petit ami jusqu'à une attraction.

-Viens on fait le train fantôme.

-J'ai pas le choix de toute manière. soupira Drago alors qu'Harry sortait de l'argent pour payer les places. Ensuite, ils s'installèrent dans un wagon et Harry dt :

-Ca ne fais pas peur du tout, mais c'est pour le fun.

-Mouais.

-Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de faire la gueule.

-Je ne fais pas la gueule.

-Si tu fais la gueule.

-Nan.

-Si.

-Nan.

-Si.

Alors pour le faire taire, Drago captura les lèvres de Harry et l'mbrassa fougueusement.

-Là, tu te la fermes maintenant ?

-Si tu m'achètes avec des baisers aussi.

-Serpentard chéri, Serpentard.

-Serpentard mon cul, sale connard manipulateur ouais.

-A ton service.

Et ce fut à Harry de bouder. Mais il arrêta bien vite quand le manège se mit en marche, en profitant pour se pelotonner contre son petit ami. Drago ne critiqua même pas le manège, sauf quand, vers la sortie, une main qui s'était posée su son épaule le fit sursauter et pousser un petit cri très peu élégant alors que Harry éclatait de rire.

-C'était quoi ce cri de fillette Dray ?

-Ta gueule.. Y'a un trc qui m'a touché l'épaule.

-Un truc... Comme ça ? demanda Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Drago qui sursauta encore.

-Oui comme ça, mais c'était pas toi la première fois.

-Sachant que j'avais une main dans la tienne et l'autre sur ta cuisse, nan.

-Ben c'était quoi alors ?

-On est dans un train fantôme Dray, c'est fait exprès.

-Ouais, et ben c'est stupide.

-Parce qu c'est toi qui a été touché, si ça avait été moi, tu aurais été mort de rire.

-C'est vrai. approuvait Drago alors que le manège s'arrêtait.

Les deux amoureux en descendirent puis marchèrent doucement dans les allées de la fête, mais bien sûr, Harry n'allait pas ce contenter d'un attraction.

-On fait la grande roue, ça tu ne peux pas critiquer, en plus on aura une vue superbe.

-Hum, pour ce truc là, je suis d'accord.

-Cool ! s'exclama Harry en tirant Harry jusqu'à la grande roue.

Encore une fois, il paya avant qu'ils n'entrent dans une nacelle.

-Bon, allez, critique tout ce que tu as à critiquer maintenant comme ça après on est tranquille.

-J'ai rien à dire, la grande roue c'est pas aussi stupide que le truc que tu m'as fait faire avant, et puis au moins il n'y aura pas de putain de main pour se poser sur mon épaule.

Harry ricana, s'attirant un coup de pied.

-Aïe ! Mais t'es con Malefoy ça fait mal !

-Arrêtes de foutre de moi.

-Mais je ne fais rien du tout.

-Mouais, bien sûr.

-Ah non, recommence pas à faire la gueule.

Drago soupira.

-Ce que tu peux être lourd toi vraiment, qu'est ce que je fais encore avec toi ?

-Tu m'aimes.

-Ah ouais, possible, et puis t'es un sacré bon coup quand même.

-Vas tu arrêter de tout rapporter au sexe.

-Nan, je t'ai dit que j'ai envie de faire l'amour, tu veux pas tant pis pour toi.

-Je t'ai dit _ce soir_ qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas là dedans.

-C'est trop long.

-On dirait un ado en pleine crise d'hormone.

-Ta gueule.

-Oh il est mignon le petit chou il s'énerve.

-Vas te faire foutre.

-T'aimerais.

-Ouais, et je te préviens que ce soir tu vas devoir te faire pardonner pour touuuuut ce que tu me fais faire aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant une semaine.

-T'en est pas capable.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Je suis sûr que non.

-Tu verras Potter, tu verras.

-Je ne verrais rien du tout si tu continue à m'appeler Potter et à faire ta petite diva.

-Sale emmerdeur.

-Oh allez Dray je t'en prie, arrêtes d'être désagréable, pour une fois qu'on a un jour de congé ensemble je nous sors de chez nous pour qu'on passe un peu de temps tous les deux en amoureux sans être regardés de travers dans la rue ni que nos amis s'incrustent et tu continue à te plaindre ! Donc la prochaine fois t'iras de faire foutre, on restera chez nous à rien faire et tu seras content !

Au ton blessé de Harry, Drago sentit la culpabilité l'envahir, c'est vrai qu'il ne voulait pas être chez les moldus, mais en même temps, Harry les avait fait venir ici pour qu'ils soient seuls pour un fois, sans les pleurs des enfants d'Hermione et Théo, ni les plaintes de Pansy parce qu'elle s'est disputées avec Ron, ni les blagues lourdes de Blaise.

-Désolé. marmonna Drago. Mais c'est pas parce que je m'excuse que je suis content d'être là.

-Ca t'étais pas obligé de le préciser.

-Si, parce que t'aurais put croire le contraire alors que c'est faux.

-Hum, bon maintenant on va dire que t'arrêtes de critiquer et que tu viens t'asseoir à coté de moi, la manège va commencer.

-Hum.

Drago préféra faire ce que lui avait dit Harry, qu'ils arrêtent de s'envoyer des piques 5 minutes et alla s'asseoir juste à coté d'Harry. Rapidement, le brun lia une de ses mains celle de Drago et posa sa tête sur son épaule alors que son autre dessinait des petites formes abstraites sur la cuisse de Drago, chose qu'il faisait souvent quand ils étaient tous les deux et s'asseyaient l'un à coté de l'autre. Drago sourit de cette habitude alors que l'attraction démarrait. Le blond ne trouva rien à redire à propos de ça, et donc les deux amants restèrent tous le temps du tour, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Quand le manège s'arrêta, ils en descendirent, Harry assez peu content de perdre le petit moment de calme qu'il avait gagné. Mais bon, il n'allait pas abandonner pour ça, il avait prévu de faire faire **un** manège en particuliers à Drago, et il allait le faire. Donc il continua de tirer son blond dans les allées de la fête foraine jusqu'à arriver devant un immense manège à sensation, un grand 8. Drago dut voir que c'était là que son petit ami puisqu'il dit :

-Hors de question que je monte là dedans.

-Oh si tu vas y aller, sinon ce soir il ne se passera rien de ce que tu veux.

-Ca se fait pas ce que tu fais.

-Je sais. Allez vient, on va s'amuser !

-Je vais mourir oui, tu a vu ce truc franchement !

-Oui, mais on est attachés Dray, il ne peut rien nous arriver.

-Mouais, j'ai pas confiance.

-C'est pas grave, on y va.

Drago soupira alors que Hary le tirait par le brun. Le brun paya les place,avant d'emmener son petit ami dans le manège. Ils s'assirent, s'attachèrent et Drago vérifia 20 fois que tout tenait bien et qu'il n'allait donc pas mourir sous l'oeil amusé de Harry.

-Ce que tu es peureux blondie.

-J'ai jamais été dans ce truc là moi, je suis sûr que c'est dangereux.

-Beaucoup moins que le Quidditch, alors soit rassuré.

-Mouais, c'est pas dangereux le Quidditch.

-Si, on peut tomber de son balai, alors que là, on est attachés, on ne peut pas tomber.

-J'ai toujours pas confiance en ce truc.

Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel alors que le manège partait.

-Je le sens pas ton manège, vraiment pas.

-Mais arrêtes, il ne va rien t'arriver, on fait juste 2 tours.

-2 ! Mais je vais mourir, c'est sûr, je vais mourir, et tu sera veuf avant même qu'on soit mariés.

Harry éclata de rire, ce qui eu le don de vexer Drago.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi chéri.

-Bon maintenant ta gueule, je vais mourir alors ta gueu... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Mais putain je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque ! s'exclama Drago après une descente.

-Mais non ! Et puis c'est ça qui est cool !

-Cool, cool, je trouve pas ça cool moi... Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Mais y'en a partout de ces putains de descentes !

-C'est le but !

Et Drago continua de marmonner, poussant des cris dans les descentes. Mais le blond devint plus pâle qu'un fantôme quand il vit le train approcher d'une boucle. Une boucle où il serait tête à l'envers.

-Putain non pas ça ! Harry je vraiment mourir !

-Mais non ! s'exclama Harry alors que le train entamait la boucle.

Et sans prévenir, le brun plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Drago, ce qui fit qu'il l'embrassa tout le temps qu'ils avaient la tête à l'envers. Quand il se recula, Drago, tout rouge cette fois, s'écria :

-Mais t'es complètement con ! Fais pas ça quand j'ai la tête à l'envers ! Tu veux vraiment que je meurs ou quoi ?! J'avais plus d'air à cause de toi ! Non mais t'es un connard ! Tu me vole mon oxygène quand j'en ait besoin.

Et encore une fois, Harry éclata de rire alors que le manège faisait son deuxième tour. Il se passa la même chose qu'au premier, c'est à dire que Drago hurla comme une fillette tout le long, mais cette fois, Harry ne lui vola pas son oxygène pendant la boucle. Lorsque enfin le manège s'arrêta, Drago sauta presque de son siège et s'enfuit de cet endroit alors qu'Harry tentait de le suivre. Quand ils furent assez loin de l'attraction au goût de Drago, ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher, et il se mit à hurler sur Harry :

-Plus **jamais** tu ne me fais de trucs comme ça Potter ! J'ai crut que j'allais mourir par ta faute ! Tu vas souffrir ce soir sale connard ! *

-Ooooooh mon pauvre amour, tu as eut peur ? se moqua Harry en l'enlaçant par la taille.

Harry essaya de l'embrasser mais Drago tourna la tête.

-Parce que tu crois _vraiment_ que je vais te laisser m'embrasser alors que tu viens de me forcer à faire ce fichu manège ?!

-Oh la la, pauvre chou. Bon, maintenant je vais être gentil avec toi, on arrête la fête foraine et on va se promener dans Londres.

-Si je ne peux pas faire de shopping, je tire la gueule touuuuuuuut le reste de l'après-midi.

-C'est déjà ce que tu fais. Mais vu que c'est ton anniversaire, je vais être gentil avec toi, tu vas pouvoir faire ta fille et acheter des fringues.

-Je ne fais **pas** la fille, je n'aime juste pas porter toujours les mêmes vêtements, contrairement à **toi** qui a les mêmes fringues depuis 5 ans.

-Mes habits me vont encore, pourquoi j'en changerais ?

-Pour ne pas ressemble à un clochard.

-Merci Dray, ça fait toujours plaisir.

-Mais de rien. D'ailleurs, puisque tu m'as fais chier à faire tes trucs de manège, je vais te relooker un peu.

-Merlin tout mai pas ça.

-Ah si, c'est mon anniversaire, tu fais ce que je veux.

-Et après c'est moi qui est chiant ?

-Oui.

Harry soupira.

-Bon, ok, mais ce soir on revient là pour le feu d'artifice hein ?

-Oui.

La Gryffondor sourit, avant de commencer à sortir pour aller se promener dans Londres.

OoOoOoO

Après plusieurs heures de shopping intensif -et un dîner ua restaurant-, vers 20 heures, les deux sorciers étaient revenus à la fête, Harry attendant avec l'impatience d'un gamin le début du feu d'artifice. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la foire, Harry dit :

-Il **faut** qu'on achète un truc à manger ici, y'a des pommes d'amour et des barbe à papa, c'est troooooooooop bon.

-Du moment que tu ne me fais pas faire de manège bizarre, j'suis d'accord.

-Cool !

Harry tira le blond jusqu'à un stand ou nombre de sucreries étaient vendues et acheta ce qu'il voulait, soit une barbe à papa et une pomme d'amour, pomme d'amour qu'il commença à manger, tout en la tenant à Drago quand le blond le demandait. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où aurait lieu le feu d'artifice et lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Drago remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Harry qui était attiré par le feu d'artifice, il y avait beaucoup de monde, des gamins qui hurlaient au couples qui se pelotaient, et Drago espérait bien faire partie de la deuxième catégorie. Harry lui montra un endroit où ils pourraient s'installait sans être dérangés, et Drago alla s'y asseoir. Il s'attendait à ce que Harry en fasse de même, mais le brun décida autre chose; il s'assit sur le coté gauche de Drago, mais s'allongea, sa tête posée sur les cuisses de son blond et les jambes repliées. Drago aurait bien voulu lancer un ''Tu m'as prit pour un oreiller'' mais il n'en avait pas le coeur, il avait envie de profiter un peu d'être avec Harry, seul, en amoureux. Et oui, Drago Malefoy devenait romantique, mais ça c'était seulement l'influence de Harry hein. Non, en fait il se voilait la face, il était amoureux de son Gryffondor, vraiment, mais il n'allait pas trop le dire hein, il ne faut pas rêver non plus. Il glissa un main dans les cheveux de Harry et les caressa doucement, tout en chipant un peu de la barbe à papa de Harry qui le regardait en souriant. Lorsque le feu d'artifice commença, les deux jeunes hommes levèrent la tête et regardèrent, tout en continuant de manger deux barbe à papa, et Drago caressant toujours les cheveux de son amant. Ils regardèrent le spectacle de longues minutes, et lorsque le final commença, Harry se suréleva et embrassa tendrement le blond qui enserra son cou en se baissant, pour éviter le torticolis à Harry. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Harry murmura, alors que le feu d'artifice se terminait :

-Je t'aime, Dray.

-Moi aussi. sourit le blond tandis que le brun de relevait.

Une fois debout, Harry tendit sa main à Drago pour l'aider à se lever, main que Drago saisit. Il se leva et les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent doucement, main dans la main, Harry jetant au passage le bâton de sa barbe à papa. Ils allèrent se cacher dans une ruelle déserte pour pouvoir transplaner, ce qu'ils firent. Mais une fois qu'ils furent chez eux -directement dans la chambre étrangement- Drago fit un sourire pas très rassurant à Harry et murmura un seul mot avant de le pousser sur le lit :

-Vengeance.

* * *

Voiiiiiiiiiiilà, voilà, est ce que ça vous a plut ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
